Sueki Hana
by Golden Chuuka Zanmai
Summary: Mostly OC story but the characters are all in included Ask nicely and I may include your favorite VK pairing
1. An Angry Flower

Cold, the whole world in darkness and in cold, a figure of a young girl was the only thing in the darkness.

"Who's there?" She asked into the darkness there was a rustle behind her but she remained unchanged, standing firm in the darkness.

"Such a pretty little girl, whatever is such a delicate flower doing out in such a bitter cold? It's dangerous for one like you to be out here this late." A figure said stepping towards her back his cold fingers touched her neck,

"I don't believe you should care much as too why I'm standing out here." The girl replied, the man's fingers ran around her neck they were like thin icicles, she couldn't see him from where he was standing.

"A warm drink would be perfect when it's so cold like tonight." He said his head moving towards her neck his teeth nearing it. She made no attempt to struggle until his teeth were almost in her neck, she moved at a rapid speed, catching the man off guard,

"Don't even think about it. Do you take me for a fool Vampire? Like a girl like me would just wait for you to drink your share leaving me for dead!" The girl stated,

"A Vampire Hunter? What an unexpected surprise." The Vampire replied, "I will enjoy draining your blood." He smiled baring his fangs.

"Like I'd even let you get that far," She replied with a smirk.

"Hanaketi, why don't you just stop now? This vampire is of little challenge to your skills." A voice called from the darkness it was soothing and gentle.

"Hanaketi?! That's who you are?!" The Vampire demanded an answer,

"Correct Vampire. My name is Hanaketi of the Sueki clan. A clan of vampire hunters, you stood no chance when faced with me, you're glad someone came to halt this." Hanaketi smiled sadistically.

"Hana, please. Just stop this now you're late your parents wanted you home before dark tonight." The man replied,

"Fine. Your life has been spared but come at me or anyone else again and I'll have you slain in a heartbeat."Hanaketi replied coldly before turning and following the man who had come to collect her.

"You're too soft. It's hard to believe you're also a Sueki clan member Ketsu." Hanaketi stated,

"And you're too violent Hana. I'm surprised with your parents' decision..." The man replied.

The two entered a very big house where a woman and man were waiting, "Hana, we have some important news for you." The woman smiled at Hanaketi taking her hand and leading her into a large sitting room.

"Your father and I received an invitation for you in the mail, we've decided it would be best if we accepted it," The woman stated,

"Mother? What is this invitation?" Hanaketi asked,

"It's a invite to a school it's far from here, but it was at their request that you came, it would seem they need someone with your talents." Hanaketi's mother replied,

"M...My talents? Mother what is this about?" Hanaketi asked,

"A school for humans and vampires." Her mother started Hanaketi's eyes widened. "It would seem most of the humans know nothing about the existence of the Vampires but because of the Vampires appearance it is hard to keep the humans in line and out of harm's way. That's why they need a human who already knows of the existence of Vampires, you were their first choice, world renowned Flower of the Sueki clan." Her mother explained,

"A Vampire and human school? What idiot would come up with such an atrocious idea?!" Hanaketi demanded,

"I didn't think she'd take it too well..." Ketsu replied,

"You need to change. Hana, you're a strong young woman but fighting is no way from you to become the heir to the Sueki clan, 

yes we are a clan of Vampire Hunters, but never before have we had a woman with as much hate directed towards them. The woman of the clan ascends the ladder with poise and grace not with how many kills she has accomplished." Her mother replied sternly, "It's about time you grew up! If you want to protect people so badly then this is your only chance, being in the Sueki clan will not help you there, once you marry you'll be tossed aside never to fight again just to become a true flower. You don't want that, and I understand it wasn't like that for me but I can see it in your eyes you want to help others with your strength like you've done here. Take the invitation and move on, being here will only hold you back." Her mother said forcefully.

"You're that embarrassed of me? You despise me that much that you just want to me away to get me out of your sight?! So what if I fight it's what I'm good at I strike fear into those Vampires without me you're left with all those good for nothing men! They're all too soft, if a Vampire wasn't hurting someone then they'll just leave it be!" Hanaketi yelled, "Fine I'll go! But only because I never want to see your faces again!" She ran out of the door holding back her tears.

About a week later Hanaketi was stood at the gates of Cross Academy, two prefects from the school were there when she arrived, "Hey, I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu." The girl prefect smiled, "You're Hanaketi Sueki right?" she asked,

"Barely. It's just Hanaketi now." Hanaketi said bluntly,

"O...Oh..." Yuki replied,

"Come on, we'll take you to the Headmaster Cross' office." Zero stated barely looking at her. The three headed on.

"Ah Hanaketi Sueki! You're parents said you'd accepted the invite." Headmaster Cross smiled,

"Let's get this straight. I'm just Hanaketi no last names, and those people, as of last week they aren't my family." Hanaketi said fiercely,

"Well the rumours were certainly correct; The Flower of the Sueki clan is definitely not a shy person," Headmaster Cross smiled, Hanaketi looked down at her feet,

"I'm sorry that was rude. I shouldn't have said it like that, but it is true, I left my parents last week no longer their daughter." Hanaketi said Yuki was sort of shocked to see the change in Hanaketi.

"Yuki, Zero, Hanaketi will be helping you two out she's a renowned Vampire Hunter and member of the Sueki clan." Headmaster Cross stated,

"It'll be good to have an extra hand, with keeping the Night Class in line." Yuki smiled,

"Oh one last thing, Hanaketi no Killing. Bruise them up as much as you like when they get out of hand but no killing." Headmaster Cross stated,

"Got it. Bruises are a go ahead killing is a big no-no. I think I can remember that, what about broken limbs? Is that okay?" Hanaketi asked,

"You won't need a Bloody Rose will you Hanaketi? As for the Broken limbs try not to but if you must then okay."

"Nope, I've got enough strength to take on a noble. Never faced a Pure Blood so I'm not sure how I'd fare." Hanaketi replied.

The three left the office, "So you're a full-fledged Vampire Hunter then?" Zero asked,

"Yep! Known as the Flower of Sueki back home but that's just to the Vamps. This'll be a big change but my... I mean the ones who received the invite for me thought this would be the best thing for me and Ketsu always thought I needed to relax a little more. I'm what you'd call overly protective." Hanaketi replied,

"Why do you fight them? I mean... Not all Vampires are bad; some are nice and wouldn't hurt anyone..." Yuki said,

"I suppose it's because that's how I was raised, actually... I wasn't raised that way, in fact I'm not even sure why I've always hated them so much it's just been the way I am. I was born in the Sueki clan were the males have are usually stronger than the average human it's like being born with with Vampire powers but no biting or thirst for blood plus there isn't any pointy teeth. They're just fast, strong and can find anything in the dark. I was the first female born with those abilities, the guys back home are lazy and won't do their job unless someone is being killed and sometimes not till they're already dead. Me I was different if I met a vamp they'd be dead in the same meeting I only didn't kill when Ketsu was around because he'd always stop me. I'm a prime target for Vampires, they hear my name and either back away in fear or they try and drain my blood. As long as I can remember I've hated them, they hurt humans all the time but no one ever does anything. The women of my family are supposed to look pretty and look after their husband. I never wanted a life like that so I left." Hanaketi replied,

"I'm not so much of a fan of Vampires either; they killed my parents when I was younger..." Zero replied,

"That's horrible... I bet no one did a thing as well... It's the same everywhere people would rather turn a blind eye then actually get rid of those scum." Hanaketi replied.

"Come on time to get to the Night Dorm they're will be waking up soon." Yuki said, the three headed to their dorm where there was a mob of Day class students, Hanaketi wasn't in uniform yet because she hadn't gone to her dorm since she'd arrived late.

"Hey! Who's she and why does she get to stay out here like you two?!" One of the Day class girls asked sounding angry,

"Hanaketi, new student and Prefect now I suggest you get moving on or I'll make you go." Hanaketi said fiercely, the girl backed away.

"Nice work Hanaketi although it might have been better if you didn't scare her..." Yuki replied,

"Alright, but nice doesn't usually work, and you can call me Hana." Hanaketi replied, they cleared out most of the students but there were still a couple refusing to go anywhere when the doors opened. Out came a group of pale and beautiful students all dressed in white uniforms. One of them stopped when they got to Yuki and Hanaketi, "Yuki, I notice there is a girl with you not in uniform." He said,

"Kaname-Sempai, this is Hana she's a new student but also a Prefect." Yuki replied,

"So that means she's already experienced the threat of Vampires?" Kaname asked,

"Yeah. I'm known as The Flower of Sueki to your kind." Hanaketi said coldly. One of the other vampires hid behind another and Hanaketi smiled,

"You've heard of her then?" One of them asked the one who was hiding,

"Yeah, she's a cold blooded Vampire Hunter who shows no mercy. The only female of the Sueki clan to have the clan's inhuman abilities." He replied.

"Is that true Hanaketi?" Kaname asked, she nodded,

"That's right; I'm the first female hunter from the Sueki clan. I'm also the best. I've been told not to kill anyone but other than that you'll get no mercy from me Vampires." She turned to look at the two Day Class students still outside, "You two back to your Dorms Now!" She yelled fiercely, the two girls ran for it and Hanaketi smiled satisfied, "I'm gonna look around the school see if anyone else is still out of their dorms and to give myself a general idea of 

the school grounds." Hanaketi stated she gave a little wave and headed off further into the school grounds,

"I'm sorry about Hana... She's not exactly Vampire Friendly." Yuki replied,

"It's alright, if she's who Hanabusa said she was I'm not really that shocked with her lack of manners." Kaname replied with a smile,

"You know about her?" Yuki asked,

"Yes, most vampires know of the Sueki clan Hanaketi is a quite well known Vampire Hunter, the Sueki clan are a bit like Vampires as they have inhuman speed, strength and hearing as well as their other senses are remarkable. Usually only males of the Sueki clan have those powers but Hanaketi was different being given the powers in fact I'd hazard to state she's more like a vampire then any of the others in the Sueki clan, the Sueki clan are humans who have remarkable Vampire talents they make amazing Vampire Hunters because of this." Kaname explained, "She's a lot more Vampire like then the others because she has grace and she's quite pretty in appearance. She's a cold blooded killer, because of that she's hardly better then a Vampire."

"I'm not so sure... When I look her in the eyes she seems worried concerned and not a cold blooded killer..." Yuki replied,

Hanaketi sighed, "I can't believe I'm here... Why the hell did I agree to this? Ketsu can't handle the Vamps back home... the others are probably no help to him either... What if something happens to him while he's on patrol...? He can't hunt on his own..." She said to herself feeling more and more worried, "I should phone him, but he'll be busy... He might need help..." She sighed again, "Do I really have so little faith in him? I should just trust him and concentrate on being a Prefect." She stated taking a deep breath she carried on looking for students, in the morning she returned to her dorm and changed into her Uniform. She reached for her phone 

and dialled, just when Yuki entered her room. Hanaketi put a finger to her lips and Yuki nodded and waited,

"Ketsu? A...Are you alright?" Hanaketi asked,

"Hana?! I didn't think you'd call. I was going to call you." Ketsu replied,

"W...What happened? Ketsu?! What Happened?!" Hanaketi yelled, Yuki looked frightened,

"Hana... it's...It's your father. He stopped me from patrolling last night... They just found his body..." Ketsu replied, Hanaketi's eyes widened they stung with tears, and put her hand to her mouth,

"W...What?" Her voice was broken and she barely got the words out.

"Hana... Are... Are you crying?" Ketsu asked sounding concerned,

"O...Of course not... When have I ever cried...?" Hanaketi asked struggling to hold back her tears,

"Hana!? Are you okay? Hana... You're crying!" Ketsu replied sounding worried,

"H...How did he die? It... It was that thing from my last patrol, wasn't it?! Ketsu I demand an Answer who killed him?!" Hanaketi demanded,

"We're not sure what vampire it was yet, we need to get a sample from him to check who it was. Hana... I'm sorry... if I had,"

"Stop right there, Ketsu you dare say that if you'd been there he wouldn't have died I swear I'll never forgive you! I'd rather he died then you! Please don't wish that; please don't wish it was you instead of him, please..." Hanaketi was now in tears and Ketsu was shocked,

"Hana... I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry. Hana we'll do what we can I swear to you the Vampire who did this won't be around much longer, I promise you that, Hana... Please don't cry..." Ketsu said,

"I...I have to go... I have a guest... D...Don't get yourself killed..." Hanaketi replied hanging up the phone.  
"What is it Yuki?" Hanaketi asked wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I came to get you so we could go to classes... But I think you should stay for today, I'll ask Headmaster Cross about transport." Yuki replied,

"N...No. I won't go back for the funeral. It'd better that way I said I'd disowned him; I never imagined he'd be stupid enough to get himself killed. I...I just can't help but feel that the vampire who killed him was the one Ketsu stopped me from killing about a week ago... He knew who I was the other members of the Sueki clan aren't as powerful as I am they can't even sense a Vampire before it's attacking them," Hanaketi replied, "Please don't tell anyone you saw me cry..."

"Are you sure you're okay? That was you father who was killed... don't you want to go to the Funeral at all?" Yuki asked,

"I...I'm not his daughter anymore when he died he had no children, it'd be awful for me to go now that he's dead and be his Daughter again after all I said." Hanaketi replied, "Its best I just move on with my life. I'm sorry you had to see me like that..."

"It's alright, anyone would cry if they got that news." Yuki replied, the two girls headed to class and Zero caught a glance at Hanaketi's tearstained face.

Classes ended after a while Yuki and Zero had both fallen asleep during class, and Yuki needed to take extra classes but Hanaketi stayed with her.

"Are you sure you want to stay? I mean you haven't slept yet it'd be best if you go get some sleep now while you're waiting for darkness to fall." Yuki stated,

"I'm fine, I don't need that much sleep maybe I'll rest tomorrow afternoon. Besides you don't want to be on your own. That's what you said to your friend Sayori." Hanaketi replied,

"Alright if you're certain." After the extra classes they went to see Headmaster Cross.

"Hanaketi... I heard some disturbing news I was about to ask you to come..." Headmaster Cross started,

"I'm fine, I don't need any time off from my duties or from my school work, I definitely don't need any time to go back home." Hanaketi stated,

"So you already heard?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"I phoned my friend to make sure he was still breathing this morning I hadn't expected to hear it was my ex-Father to be the one not breathing..." Hanaketi replied, Zero was standing in the corner of room listening to them talk.

"You'll be able to hold your temper then and still be fine working tonight?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"Saying that I feel insulted. I am not about to let my anger allow me to break the rules. I don't kill any students it's what I promised. So I'm not killing anyone not just because my father was killed by those things." Hanaketi replied,

"As I thought, they'll be waking up soon so it's time for you three to get moving." Headmaster Cross stated. The three nodded and headed out.

"So they got your father last night?" Zero asked,

"Yeah. Ketsu promised to slay the Vamp who got him once they find out which it was. Shouldn't take too long in fact they might have its identity already if not I...I'd rather Ketsu left it to the others..." Hanaketi stated "You two head on without me I'll be there in a minute." She said taking out her phone. Yuki nodded and the two headed on.

"Hana? Twice in one day? That's unexpected. What's up?" Ketsu asked,

"I don't want you patrolling again until that Vamp is slayed. You understand right? I don't want you going out alone at night, he knows who you are and I'm pretty sure he's not a fan of mine, my 

father is dead so I don't want you risking your life alright?" Hanaketi stated,

"I...I understand I'll be extra careful when on Patrol. Turns out you were right though, I'm so sorry... This is all my fault... The Vamp you didn't slay that's who killed him I'm taking Kai with me tonight to find him." Ketsu replied,

"Alright, stay safe, don't die on me Ketsu." Hanaketi stated,

"I won't." Ketsu replied the two hung up the phone.

"Seems the Flower of Sueki really isn't as cold as everyone thinks," a voice said from behind her, she rapidly turned around,

"What do you want?!" Hanaketi hissed,

"I was just on my way to class when I heard you talking. It would seem you do have a heart after all; the Rumours all call you Heartless and a Cold Blooded Killer. After hearing that, I'm not sure I agree with those Rumours. Seems the Flower does have a heart after all. It's just the Sueki right? They're Vampire Hunters so you're one too it's just the world you were born into." A Night Class Student stated.

"I'm the only one in the Sueki clan who's doing anything to help humans against scum like you. They're all lazy and weak in comparison."

"Talk tough all you like Flower, I saw the worry in your eyes I heard it in your voice, you're still a little girl even if you are a Vampire Hunter." He smiled before walking off.

"Damn Vampire..." she muttered heading off the the Night Dorm.


	2. Alone

"Sorry for the delay, I just phoned home to check up on the Vamp Hunt." Hanaketi stated,

"It was a pretty quiet night today, Zero is off checking out the grounds I was about to head on but I thought it'd be best to wait for you. So what's happening back home?" Yuki asked,

"Ketsu said that the Vamp who killed my father was the one he stopped me from finishing off a week ago meaning he's out for revenge for the whole experience of what happened, meaning Ketsu is in danger... I told him not to go off on his own so he's taking a fellow hunter with him tonight to find the Vamp who killed my father," Hanaketi explained, "Also... I had a bit of a run in with someone from the Night Class... He overheard me talking and started talking about my phone conversation I didn't hurt him or anything but he was very annoying."

"Yuki, Hanaketi... I was asked to get you, Kaname-Sempai would like to talk with you." A Night Class student stated,

"Oh? Alright thank you for coming to get us Takuma." Yuki smiled, the two girls followed the Vice President of the Night Dorm to where Kaname was waiting.

"Yuki, Hanaketi I see you came." Kaname smiled, they nodded.

"I trust you're behaving yourself Hanaketi?" He asked,

"Of course, I always follow rules. It's how I was raised." Hanaketi replied,

"That's good to hear, so you do have manners after all." He smiled, Hanaketi's expression darkened,

"If you only plan on insulting me I'll just leave." Hanaketi replied angrily, "I've had enough from you're kind today."

"Was one of the others bothering you? I'll have words with them about if they have," Kaname asked sounding more serious,

"It was nothing; he was just listening into me when I was talking to my friend back home about the event that happened last night." Hanaketi replied not planning on explaining any further.

"I suppose that event was Vampire related..." Kaname said, Hanaketi made no reply,

"She's not in the best moods for an interrogation Kaname-Sempai," Yuki said slowly,

"Say anymore and I'm out of here for good, but I'll be sure to leave a hell of a lot of pain behind." Hanaketi said to Yuki,

"Alright... I won't say anymore I did promise that this morning." Yuki replied, Hanaketi sighed,

"Is that all? We're still on duty after all," Hanaketi asked,

"Since you seem to be quite out of sorts I don't think we could go any further anyway. Besides that we do have class now." Kaname replied, the two left and the Vampires headed for class.

"Hana... Are you sure you're okay? You're more tense than usual." Yuki asked,

"I suppose it's just worry. It's really nothing to worry about though I'll try not to make it too noticeable next time." Hanaketi replied,

"You don't have to hide it; if something is bothering you it'd be better to just tell me." Yuki replied,

"Nah, I'm not into the whole sharing a burden lightens the load." Hanaketi stated, "Come on let's just keep moving. I'll fall asleep if we just stand here

During the patrol the two came across a couple of girls, "Shoot! Hana come on!" Yuki said before going down to the two girls, Hanaketi followed,

"Girls, you shouldn't be out this late! It's dangerous return to your dorms immediately." Yuki stated,

"We just wanted to take pictures," The girls stated.

"Yuki, we have a problem." Hanaketi said noticing the blood on one of the girl's leg.

"Can you walk? Get out of here now!" Yuki cried, two vampires had already arrived,

"The sweet smell of blood." Hanabusa said he was with the Vampire, who had spoken to Hanaketi earlier,

Hanabusa took Yuki's hand which was bleeding from her jump down from the tree, "Stop it! Aido stop it," Yuki said trying to pull away but Hanabusa's grip was too strong. "Hana, your hands they aren't bleeding are they?!" Yuki asked desperately, Hanaketi looked at her hands, and then turned back to the Vampires, "I may not be allowed to kill you but for this, I think beating you up should suffice!" Hanaketi stated her speed was incredible she was behind Hanabusa in seconds, she struck him from the back of his head with her hand, knocking him off of Yuki, "Yuki catch," she called taking off her glove and throwing it at Yuki, "Put it on now, the scent shouldn't be able to get passed the leather!" She explained Yuki nodded and pulled the glove on, and Hanaketi hit Hanabusa with her gloved hand, then Zero showed up and raised his Bloody Rose. He shot so it'd miss Hanabusa but it shocked him and he stepped back.

"Do you still disagree with those rumours? I wouldn't doubt those rumours if I were you." Hanaketi stated her eyes fierce and cold staring at him, Kaname and a female Vampire entered the scene.

"You shouldn't go around pointing that weapon at us or you might really kill us." Kaname said to Zero who put his Bloody Rose away. He then turned to the other Vampires, and looked pretty angry at them before finally turning to look at Hanaketi and Yuki, "We'll take care of the girls and remove their memories of what happened, Hanaketi thank you for acting when you did." Kaname stated,

"You're Welcome." Hanaketi replied she rubbed her eyes, "Yuki, Zero can you finish up tonight? If I stay any longer I'm gonna be out cold in the next few minutes." Hanaketi stated,

"Of course, Hana, you really shouldn't try and stay up beyond twenty four hours." Yuki said, "Can you get back okay?"

"I'll be fine, sorry about having to leave you like this, Oh and take this," She said taking her other glove off and tossing it to Yuki, "I've got a spare pair back at the dorm." She headed off back to the dorm.

"I wonder if she'll actually go to sleep..." Yuki said quietly,

"Yuki, is something wrong?" Kaname asked,

"It's nothing, but Hana's been restless since she phoned home this morning... I'm not sure if she'll get any sleep..." Yuki stated,

"She really doesn't want to tell anyone what happened does she?"Kaname asked

"I already know what it is, and I'm not surprised she's keeping it from everyone." The second vampire stated,

"So it was you Kain who was listening to her on the phone earlier." Kaname replied,

"Yeah, she's all talk. She does pack a punch when she does attack, but she's just a little girl at heart worried about her friend since some Vampire killed her dad." Kain stated,

"So that's why she's was tense about the whole meeting... It explains a lot. Why didn't she go home for a funeral?" Kaname asked,

"She disowned her parents the day she left to get here... She said it wouldn't be right for her to turn up and pretend to be his daughter again now that he's dead." Yuki replied, "She's been worried that her friend might get hurt when on Patrol..."

"I see, well it'd be best to wait till she's back to normal before I try and talk with you both again." Kaname replied. The group separated.

In the Day Class dorm room Hanaketi was lay on her bed in darkness with her window open and still awake, "Ketsu... I hope you're okay... I couldn't go on if I lost you..." She whispered to the wind. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in the morning and picked up her phone quickly dialling, "Hana? You're getting really good at phoning me right before I do." Ketsu said his voice sounding broken as if he's been crying,

"K...Ketsu... You've been crying... W...What happened?!" Hanaketi asked,

"A...Another one is dead... when we were out looking for him we never noticed that he had gone passed us and went to the village..."

"Ketsu... You couldn't have known... No one other than me can actually sense the Vampires; there is no way you could have known."

"W...We had a message...'Are you ready to face me Flower? Or should the killing continue?' That's what the letter said... Both of your parents... they...They're dead." Ketsu stated tears stung Hanaketi's eyes,

"Y...You're joking right? Ketsu... It's a joke they... They aren't dead right? Tell me it's just a joke please." Hanaketi begged,

"H...Hana... It's no joke... Your mother was killed last night by the same Vampire, he wants to face you Hana, do you think you can beat him?" Ketsu asked,

"I...I don't know... I... I don't know..." Hanaketi said through her tears,

"Hana, we'll take care of it, I pro..." Ketsu was cut off.

"No. I won't let you. I'll get back home ASAP. I've got to go," Hanaketi said she hung up the phone and opened her door to see Yuki,

"H...Hana?! What's wrong?" Yuki asked, seeing the tears running down Hanaketi's face.

"I...I have to go... I won't let anyone die because of me... I'll tear out his heart I'll burn his body and leave him dying slowly in pain." She said her voice was broken from her crying but there was a strong sense of Anger and hostility.

"Hana, what happened, Are you okay?" Yuki asked,

"Once I have his heart in my hands I'll be alright, once I stop him from hurting anyone else." Hanaketi replied she pulled on her uniform and her spare leather gloves, before marching passed Yuki and into Headmaster Cross' room.

"Hanaketi, I didn't expect to see you this early in the morning." He stated,

"I need Transport home, now!" Hanaketi said ferociously, he turned to see her tear stained face,

"Hanaketi, what happened?!" He asked,

"My Mother and Father were both murdered by the same scum, the Vamp has sent for me I'm going straight there and I'm going to watch his body burn!" Hanaketi replied, Yuki entered the room, "So How soon can you get me back there?! I need to get there before nightfall, I...I can't let him kill Ketsu... I can't let him kill anyone else." Hanaketi started to cry tears streamed down her face, "I...I have to kill him, I can't let him hurt Ketsu... He knows who he is... He's next on the list I know it... Please I need to get home; I can't stay here when Ketsu is in danger."

The two looked shocked at Hanaketi's sudden outburst of tears, "I'll see what I can do, and I'll try to get something to arrive before it gets dark." Headmaster Cross stated, "Meanwhile I don't think it'd be smart to let you go to class. Yuki tell the teachers that she's going to be away for a while due to family problems."

Yuki nodded and left Hanaketi with Headmaster Cross. He made a few phone calls, when someone knocked on the door, "Come in." He said, Hanaketi was sat on a chair by the window with tears still running down her face,

"Kaname? I didn't expect to see you, I'm afraid this isn't the best time to talk." Headmaster Cross stated, Kaname saw Hanaketi sat by the window,

"She's being sent home soon, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of having to wait until she's gone." Headmaster Cross said,

"What's wrong with her? Why is she going home?" Kaname asked,

"I'm going home to kill the Scum who murdered my parents; I won't be back until I've assured myself that Ketsu is safe." Hanaketi said determinedly through her tears,

"Ketsu? That's the friend Akatsuki heard you talking to right?" Kaname asked,

"Correct... He's a member of the Sueki clan but they aren't as strong as me... I got more abilities then the males in my clan received, they can't sense vampires... because of it they can be surprised..."Hanaketi replied,

"I apologize, for being biased towards you, it would seem the rumours aren't true, I respect you for caring so much about your friend. Make sure to stay safe if you plan on killing that Vampire. I'm sure Yuki and your friend wouldn't like to hear that it killed you as well." Kaname stated,

"Hana, you're transport has arrived, safe hunting... Are you staying for the funeral?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"N...No. I have no more tears left; if I went I'd seem even more heartless... I disowned them before I left to ask for them to take me back now that they're dead would be cruel." Hanaketi replied with her head down.


	3. The Final Tears

She was home before dark and Ketsu met her at the village gates, "Hana, you're planning on hunting it aren't you?" Ketsu asked,

"Of course. Until I kill it with my own hands no one is safe. I'll take every precaution; I'll rip out its heart and burn its body." Hanaketi replied, Ketsu sighed, "As violent as ever I see,"

"If that's what you think then fine. I'm not killing it for revenge if that's what you think I have a greater reason for wanting it dead."

Night fell and Hanaketi kitted up, gloves to protect her hands, she wore her School Uniform and a pair of black boots her hair was tied up out of the way and she had a band around her neck. She had a pole on her belt as well as a Bloody Rose she'd borrowed from Cross Academy, she had matches in her pocket and a knife in the compartment in her boots the last detail was she had a pure red flower clipped onto her hair it was her symbol.

"I'm so happy you made it, I thought I'd have to kill everyone else in order to get your attention." A voice said in the darkness,

"You realise I'll kill you right? After all that you did I can't possibly leave you breathing." Hanaketi stated,

"Oh really? You plan on just killing me as simple as that, what stopped you last time? You don't want to be a cold blooded killer right? That'd be too much like being a vampire." He said,

"Killing you isn't out of revenge or Cold Blood; I'll kill you to save the one I care about as long as I can protect him I will. You'll never lay a fang on him," Hanaketi hissed.

"A young girl and her love, what a sweet tale, why don't you stop bragging your skills you can't even find me can you? Not in this darkness." The Vampire said a second later he was pinned to a tree.

"I was following you're every move. I don't brag." Hanaketi stated, she went to the tree the Vampire was stuck to, the knife was right beside his heart.

"There's no better way to be killed, but at the hands of the Radiant Flower of Sueki." The Vampire smirked,

"Since when did Radiant get added to my title?" Hanaketi asked, the Vampire laughed,

"My life would never be spared no matter what I say, not after I did all of those terrible things. This is the end for me, I suppose." The Vampire said with a sigh,

"I won't give you mercy, so you can stop acting. You'll never have mercy from me anyone who endangers my family or friend's lives will never receive it either." Hanaketi stated taking the matches and striking it against the tree, "Burn," She smirked setting his body on fire, before cutting out his heart with her knife.

"Does it hurt? This is the pain you gave me from killing my disowned parents; I can't even go to their funeral because of what I did before I left. But you... you killed them even though I gave them up, I never wanted to see them again... and now I... And now I can't..." Hanaketi said biting back the tears,

"Go on, for my last wish, cry... Cry for the people I killed let me die watching you cry for the first time, Radiant Flower of Sueki." The Vampire whispered his voice soothing almost lulling Hanaketi to sleep. She wept she stood before the Dying Vampire and wept, never had she cried more than she did that night while the Vampire died slowly burning.

"H...Hana..." A voice said from behind her,

"Go on Radiant Flower of Sueki, I can't go anywhere you don't need to watch me anymore. I wouldn't run from this fate. It was given to me the moment your father was killed." The Vampire said, Hana approached Ketsu who was behind her, tears in her eyes, and Ketsu put his hands around her, "H...Hana. Are you alright?" He asked,

"Y...Yes... My pain is stopped and you're safe... He can't kill you, you won't die like them," Hanaketi wept burying her head in his shirt,

"Look after her won't you? She's a delicate one that Radiant little Flower you have there." The Vampire said before finally dying.

"Hana, it's alright, he's gone, and we won't see him again." Ketsu comforted her,

"Y...You're safe. I wouldn't let him make his next kill... I had to come to stop him from hurting you." Hanaketi whispered, "I...I Love you," she said in a voice almost inaudible,

"H...Hana?!" Ketsu was shocked by her words,

"I...I've always just wanted to protect you... if I didn't kill the ones I did some would have been like him... they would have hunted the ones I love... You might have been killed... for as long as I can remember I've always just wanted to protect you." Hanaketi explained, "B...But I... I can't stay... I can't love you anymore... You... You don't love me...We can't be together..."

"Hana... what are you talking about?!" Ketsu asked putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye,

"Who said I didn't love you? For what reason can't we be together?!" He demanded,

"Y...You never loved me... the feeling in your heart... it's not the same as the feeling in my heart, when I see you my heart feels like it lost, when I'm with you I can't help but love you... Ketsu... you have someone else... someone more special to you, I'll just have to move on," Hanaketi replied tears in her eyes,

"Y...you mean the fact I already have an arranged marriage? That's why you can't be with me? That's why you say I do not love you?!" Ketsu asked,

"Yes... You love her with all your heart I'll only ever be like a sister to you, like a Guardian Angel always protecting you. Good Bye Ketsu." Hanaketi smiled and then turned to run grabbing her knife from the tree as she ran passed it.

Hanaketi was back at Cross Academy for the next morning, she couldn't sleep, because her mind wouldn't let her.

"Hana, you're back. Did the hunting go well?" Yuki asked, she saw the bags under Hanaketi's eyes,

"It went well... My title has been changed as well... thanks to the Vamp I killed. I told Ketsu what I had to but right now I feel like the Vampire I slayed... I feel as if my heart has been torn out." She replied with a sad smile, "I'm happy that I know he's safe. I won't worry anymore; I know he can handle himself."

"Hana, you look exhausted, you really should get some sleep. Especially if you want to do your Prefect duties tonight," Yuki stated,

"I...I can't sleep... My mind is restless I tried to sleep on the trip over here," Hanaketi replied,

"Oh..." Yuki replied, "Anyway my father wanted to talk to you when you got back so come on." Yuki smiled leading her to Headmaster Cross' office. She left her to go inside on her own and headed to class.

"Hanaketi, you're back and intact that's a good sign," Headmaster Cross smiled,

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, I slayed the Vamp and saved Ketsu. Couldn't have gone better." Hanaketi replied,

"That's good to hear, but I can't help but notice you still seem somewhat depressed." Kaname said from behind Hanaketi,

"That's nothing, I'm not some heartless creature I'm allowed to be depressed." Hanaketi replied not turning around.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious as to what could have happened to leave you in this unstable state." Kaname replied,

"It's none of your business Kaname-Sempai. If I wanted you to know I'd tell you wouldn't I?" Hanaketi replied, "It's nothing Vampire related anyway, I'll get over it in a few days I'm sure. I just need to wait until my mind is at ease again."

"I take it you won't be on duty then, since in this state you're bound to fall asleep." Kaname stated.

"You noticed I'm tired then? It won't affect me much, if I could just fall asleep while on duty, I'd go to sleep in my bed instead." Hanaketi replied,

"Are you sure you'll be okay on Duty tonight?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"I've gone longer with no sleep; my current record is one hundred and twenty hours." Hanaketi replied, "You really don't have to worry if I think I'm gonna collapse I'll head back to the dorm," She headed out of the door, "Oh and Kaname-Sempai, I'd prefer if you didn't ask Yuki about it, I told you if I wanted you to know I'd tell you." With that she left the room and headed to class.

When classes were over and night was starting to arrive the three headed to the night class to chase students away as usual.

"How are you holding up Hana?" Yuki asked,

"Pretty good for no sleep in the past forty eight hours," Hanaketi replied,

"You still haven't had any sleep?" Yuki asked

"I'm still wide awake." Hanaketi replied,

The students were removed from the doorway and Hanaketi and Yuki waited for them to leave the dorm while Zero patrolled elsewhere.

"What happened between you and Ketsu?" Yuki asked, Hanaketi sighed,

"I love him... I always have I suppose. That's why it meant so much for me to train hard and to kill like a cold blooded killer. I couldn't risk him being in danger... I never wanted anything bad to happen to him... but then his parents set up an arranged marriage... it's the same with all the families... I was excused because of my skills... my parents kept putting it off and wanted me to choose. How could I choose someone already set to wed another woman? He loved her... I saw it in his eyes when he was around her and not once did he notice my feelings for him, so I continued to hunt and I became 

well known by all Vampires just because I wanted to protect the man who would never love me... Last night I told him... I told him I loved him I told him I only killed to keep him safe I also told him he didn't love me. He seemed confused meaning I think after all this time he loved me... I couldn't have that so I lied, with all my heart I lied to him I told him I was nothing but a sister or Guardian Angel. He loves his Fiancé not me. That's what I told him, so I could keep him safe..." Hanaketi explained,

"W...Wow... That's awful... you loved each other but couldn't be together..." Yuki said quietly,

"I'll move on, I know in my heart my feelings for him, but that's why I'll be able to move on. He loves his Fiancé if we were together he'd be going against the will of his parents and risk being removed from the clan altogether, me included, It's alright if I leave the clan but not for him... He has a family; I have no right to take him from that." Hanaketi replied, "It'll all be fine I know it." She smiled.

"Valentine's day is in a couple of days, do you have anyone else in mind?" Yuki asked,

"Nope, none of the Day class is my type and the Night class are well the Night Class." Hanaketi smiled, "what about you?"

"I'm thinking of giving something to Kaname-Sempai... I always give some to Zero and My father." Yuki replied,

"I'll hold back my comments for Kaname-Sempai." Hanaketi smiled.

The two started patrol and returned to their rooms later; Hanaketi lay on her bed thinking when finally the sun came up.


	4. A Chilling Letter of Confession

Hanaketi dressed and waited for Yuki to arrive as she usually did, there was a knock to the door and Yuki entered,

"You're up early as usual." She smiled,

"Yeah, you could say that. We're gonna be busy tonight aren't we, it being the night before Valentine's Day?" Hanaketi asked,

"Most likely, are you up for class today?" Yuki asked,

"Yeah, I've had enough time off; it's about time I got back there." Hanaketi replied,

"Alright let's get breakfast and get going." Yuki replied the two girls joined Zero at breakfast in the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Hana, how did you sleep?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"I didn't," Hanaketi replied,

"Ah still troubled then?" He asked,

"You could say that, I'm still unsure at how competent my relatives are," Hanaketi replied,

"And still so cold towards them even after all that's happened,"

"Do you really expect to change now that they're dead?" Hanaketi snapped, "If things were different I wouldn't be sat here right now." She sighed,

"That's what's upsetting you... It's their Funeral today right?"

"Yeah they aren't being buried yet though, Ketsu said the bodies will be buried in a few of days, he's still trying to get me to go back before they're buried..."

"Are you sure you don't want to?"Yuki asked,

"Yeah, I decided the minute I heard I wouldn't say good bye." Hanaketi replied, "I'm finished I have a few things to do before class, I'll meet you two there." She said leaving the room and heading back to her own. Her phone flicked and said she had two missed calls she put in on her desk and pulled her gloves on before clipping a pure red rose to her hair. She sighed and then headed for class.

That evening the three fought off girls trying to give Valentine's Day chocolates early. Zero caught one of the girls trying after she fell from the wall. Hanaketi was keeping the girls back just by staring at them aggressively, the vampires came out of the gate Hanaketi made no signs of noticing them walk past,

"Thanks for all your hard work Hana." A voice said from behind her, she spun round slapping Akatsuki in the face; the other girls gasped not knowing what had happened.

"Kain! You'd be better off not Provoking Miss Sueki." Kaname warned, Akatsuki smiled and walked off, leaving Hanaketi in a worse mood.

"Everyone back to you dorms!" She yelled forcefully most of the girls made a run for it. Hanaketi sighed,

"Hana, are you alright?" Yuki asked,

"It's nothing; I'm just not in the best of moods today." Hanaketi replied,

"You still haven't gotten any sleep yet; you really need to rest a little at least." Yuki stated,

"Maybe tomorrow, right now I'm too pissed off to get any sleep." Hanaketi replied. She headed a different way to the others for her patrol, "Stupid holiday, stupid parents..." She grumbled to herself, "I'd rather pay no part in tomorrow then have to stand and watch all those love-sick fools giving out their chocolates." She said angrily, her fist hit the wall blocking off the Night class dorms from the rest of school full force, she cringed slightly before putting her gloved hand to her side, and she sighed and moved on.

Later she returned to her dorm she knew her hand was bleeding so she couldn't remove her glove, "At least it wasn't like I wanted any sleep tonight." She sighed, sitting on her bed leaning on her pillow. Yuki came in to check on her, "Hana, you really should sleep but you shouldn't keep your gloves on." She said approaching her,

"I can't take them off, I hurt my hand while I was out and I'm bleeding." Hanaketi replied,

"You had your gloves on the whole time time right?" Yuki asked,

"Yeah, no one should've been able to smell my blood."

"Here, I'll clean it up for you, in the Headmaster's bathroom." Yuki said taking her into the Bathroom Zero was there,

"What are you two doing in here?" Zero asked Hanaketi raised her gloved hand.

"Hana hurt her hand while I was out it needs cleaning or it's going to get infected," Yuki said taking Hanaketi's glove off Blood covered her knuckles,

"Hana, what exactly did you do?!" Yuki asked,

"I might have punched the wall when I was really mad..." Hanaketi replied quietly,

"This might sting a little." Yuki said putting Hanaketi's hand under the cold water and cleaning the wound, Hanaketi grabbed some bandages from the first aid box and wrapped her hand,

"Thanks Yuki but I'll be fine. I'm going to head back to my room to relax before the sun comes up." Hanaketi replied leaving and grabbing her glove before returning to her room.

The next evening all the girls were lined up waiting for the Night class to arrive.

Hanaketi hadn't put her gloves on yet so her bandaged hand was showing.

Yuki did a speech and the Vampire spread out to collect chocolates, "Hana, I see you hurt your hand, was it your blood we smelt last night?" Akatsuki asked from behind Hanaketi, she rapidly turned around.

"It's likely. I don't see anyone else here with a blooded bandage." Hanaketi replied,

"What happened? I did hear a loud crash I don't suppose that and your hand were connected." Akatsuki asked,

"I punched the wall blocking off the Night Class Dorms." Hanaketi replied, "Now get back to your line or would you like me to punch you as well?" Akatsuki smiled and walked off,

"Damn that guy always pisses me off." She muttered to herself watching the girls and Vampire mingling. When the Vampires were leaving she saw Zero throw a box at him that Yuki had dropped. She approached Zero and Yuki when Takuma from the Night Class caught up to her first,

"Kaname-Sempai said he received a gift for you in the mail, and wanted me to get you so you could retrieve it." He stated,

"Why would Kaname-Sempai get MY mail?" Hanaketi asked,

"I'm not exactly sure," Takuma replied,

"Fine lead the way. I'm curious to know what this gift is." Hanaketi replied following him to where Kaname was,

"Ah, this came in the mail for you this morning, I'm not sure why I got it instead of Headmaster Cross, but it was sent here." Kaname stated handing her a letter with two boxes. Hanaketi read the name it was addressed to, and her eyes widened. "T...this isn't possible. I'm going to have to excuse myself, this seems urgent." Hanaketi stated leaving the dorm and running past Zero and Yuki,

"Hana?! What's wrong?!" Yuki asked, Hanaketi didn't stop she sat on her bed and opened the letter.

'Dear Radiant Flower of the Sueki Clan,

I'd like to say firstly I was never going to target Ketsu. Next along with this letter is two items, one is a gift from your mother the other is a gift from me, I doubt you'll eat them, I'm telling you now they aren't poisoned, and they aren't a form of revenge.

Now if you're reading this I presume you must have killed me, but I have a story to tell you whether you believe it is up to you.

I never killed your parents, this first death was unfortunate but had nothing to do with me, I met with your mother and father on numerous occasions before their deaths, I was there when your mother died, and I hold myself responsible for her death even though I didn't kill her, the Vampire who killed your father returned to kill your mother while I was with her I failed to protect her so I still believe it's my fault. Your mother said some things to me that I refused to accept they trusted me like family and wanted me to become a part of the family, with you. I wouldn't have it, a marriage between a Vampire and a Human will only result in one of us dying. I turned her down but I never stopped loving you. That's why I needed you to kill me. I left my DNA on both of the bodies knowing they'd take those results, after you mother died I personally took care of the Vampire who killed her, for proof check the neck wounds on both bodies my DNA isn't there but his is.

The gift from your mother was given to me in her last moments she wanted you to get it but knew you wouldn't unless I gave it to you. I left the letter to make sure you'd come I knew you'd do anything to protect the others.

Thank you for crying in front of me, you couldn't have given me a better gift.

Love Rasaiath, the Vampire you slayed last.'


	5. An Unwelcomed guest, A Childhood friend

"T...this can't be... He couldn't have... This isn't real..." Hanaketi said the door opened and Yuki entered,

"Hana, are you alright? What happened?" Yuki asked seeing tears running down her face. Hanaketi handed her the letter while she opened the gift from her mother. Inside was a necklace it was all silver but had red decorations on it and at the very front was Hanaketi's symbol a pure red rose. She put it around her neck; it covered the majority of her neck so it worked as good Vampire protection. There was a letter included,

"Hana, do you believe it? Maybe it was written by someone else..." Yuki asked,

"It's from him. He added Radiant to my title, and that last line proves it no one else was there when he said that to me." Hanaketi replied, she picked up her phone and dialled,

"Hana? What's up its pretty late to be phoning...?" Ketsu asked,

"Check both the neck wounds on my parents; I want all the information you have on the Vampire's DNA you get. Do you understand?" Hanaketi demanded,

"Alright I'll get you the information as soon as I get it." Ketsu replied, "I'm not sure I understand though..."

"That doesn't matter this is important." Hanaketi replied before hanging up.

"Damnit!" She yelled throwing something across the room creating a great noise.

"Hana, calm down, it's not that bad right?" Yuki said trying to calm her down.

"Not that bad?! Not that Bad?! This is a so that bad! I just found out I killed a Vampire who wasn't going to do anyone any harm; some other Vampire killed my parents, and want to hear the worst? I was engaged to the Vampire I killed. How is this not that bad?!" Hanaketi yelled. Zero entered the room hearing the commotion from the Headmaster's bathroom. He was shocked to see Hanaketi in such a way. She put her hand to her head,

"How did this happen? What kind of Incompetent fools don't check the neck wound when it's a Vampire who killed someone?!" Hanaketi demanded, "And what idiot would ever think a human and a Vampire could get along, it's all nonsense." She said angrily, "Both of you get out. I don't want you in here anymore, just get out!" Hanaketi said forcefully both of them left next thing they heard was Hanaketi crying.

"She didn't need this right now; it couldn't have come at a worse time..." Yuki said the sun had risen and they went to Headmaster Cross' office,

"Hana won't be eating with us today...I doubt she'll be on duty with us this evening..." Yuki stated,

"Oh? Did something happen?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"Yeah... She got something in the mail and it wasn't exactly good..." Yuki replied,

"So you do know why she was yelling and screaming then Yuki?" Zero asked, Yuki nodded,

"It was because of a letter she got from the Vampire she killed..." Yuki replied, "It had a few things she didn't really want to know..."

That evening Zero and Yuki went to patrol alone. Inside the school building there was a scent of blood. "It would seem that there was an accident in the Day dorm." Kaname stated,

"Hana..." Akatsuki said quietly,

"Kain, what did you say?" Kaname asked hearing something,

"It's Hana's blood. I smelt it last night as well, she must be in a really bad mood..." Akatsuki stated,

"How do you know it's her blood? I mean you haven't tasted it right Akatsuki?" Hanabusa asked,

"Of course not!" Akatsuki replied, "Yesterday she told me she punched the wall and that's why her hand was bandaged up,"

Yuki entered Hanaketi's room to check on her to see a blooded knife on her bed and her arm bleeding. "Hana what did you do?!" She demanded but received no reply; Hanaketi seemed almost in a trance, she left quickly and opened the window Zero was still walking towards the dorm, "Zero! I need your help!" she yelled Zero was soon in the girl dorm and helping move Hanaketi the the bathroom Headmaster Cross saw them and Hanaketi's blooded arm.

"What happened?!" He asked,

"We're not sure; she's not making any reply to us." Yuki replied Hanaketi was left to lean against the wall while Yuki tended to her cut, "Hana, why did you hurt yourself like this?" Yuki asked, Hanaketi didn't reply. After Hanaketi's arm was cleaned up Yuki bandaged it up.

"Yuki leave her here, you two need some sleep and she can't be left on her own right now." Headmaster Cross said Yuki nodded and with Zero's help they sat her on a chair by the window.

"Let me know as soon as she snaps out of it," Yuki said leaving the room with Zero.

Later Kaname arrived at the Headmaster's office, and saw Hanaketi sat by window,

"What happened to her?" Kaname asked,

"We're not sure, she was found in a trance like state on her bed with her Knife, she should know better than to cause herself to bleed but we can't exactly lecture her while she's like this..." Headmaster Cross replied,

"Could it have been a suicide attempt? Make herself bleed to attract a Vampire and then it'd drink all her blood..." Kaname replied,

"It's possible, Yuki told me that Hana had received some bad news last night and was in a fit of rage after reading it." Headmaster Cross stated, Kaname spotted Hanaketi's necklace,

"That's an unusual heirloom she has around her neck, it's a symbol of freedom in families with arranged marriages..." Kaname stated,

"W...Where am I...?" Hanaketi asked her voice quiet and horse.

"Hana? Are you feeling any better? Yuki found you last night with your knife..." Headmaster Cross stated,

"I'm alive then... Figures as much..." Hanaketi sighed she moved her arm and winced in pain, "Stupid move there Hana." She told herself.

"What exactly were you trying to do?" Kaname asked,

"Death I suppose, I figure it's gotta be a hell of a lot better than being alive right now." Hanaketi replied, "I know you're going to ask, so how about you don't ask." She said,

"So you won't tell us what was in that letter?" Kaname asked,

"You mean the one from Rasaiath? I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble but I don't think that letter is anyone's business except mine."

"That knife of yours... It's a Vampire killing weapon like the Bloody Rose isn't it?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"Yeah, it is." Hanaketi replied,

"Is that why you were left like you were? The Bloody Rose on a Vampire stops the vampire from regenerating or using any of its abilities, does it have a similar effect on some from the Sueki clan I wonder?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"I wondered the same, I suppose it must do, I couldn't do anything after I cut my arm." Hanaketi replied,

"Your necklace is quite interesting," Kaname stated,

"It's something I received from Rasaiath that my mother gave to him to pass onto me; it's a heirloom it symbolizes that I'm free to marry whoever I choose, my family arranges marriages but my parents refused to make the same choices for me because of what I was, during my parents' last week they came very close to breaking their promise to me of letting me choose my own husband, 

and they chose a Vampire." Hanaketi replied her temper rising as she spoke,

"Now that is unexpected, a Vampire and a Vampire Hunter?" Kaname replied,

"Rasaiath never killed my parents, nor was he going to kill them or Ketsu, he killed the Vampire who murdered my parents and then left his DNA on their bodies so I'd kill him... He never did anything to deserve the death I gave him, but he accepted it all the same...He was the Vampire I was engaged with," she stated, when her phone rang,

"Ketsu? Have you got the results back?" She asked,

"Yeah, I'm getting over there as soon as I can, Should be there by this afternoon." Ketsu stated,

"What do you mean getting here? Can't you just send the information?"

"This way is quicker plus I wanted to make sure you were okay." Ketsu replied,

"Fine whatever, talk to you later." She said hanging up,

"So that's what the letter was about? The DNA, talking about how your parents had left you two engaged." Kaname asked,

"Pretty much yes, that's what the letter was about, I apologize for the inconvenience of the fact I have a visitor this afternoon." Hanaketi replied,

"Don't get too down about it; he obviously wanted you to kill him if he left his DNA on the bodies on purpose."

"Still it's everything along with him that's just left me like this, I don't know what to do at all, I have no wish to hunt any more vampires now that me and Ketsu have been separated, I don't want any more deaths like Rasaiath's, excuse me but I have a guest to prepare for." Hanaketi sighed leaving the room and heading back to her own.

"She's certainly different from the day she first arrived, once things settle down again she'll be back to her old ways again most likely." Kaname stated.

Hanaketi paced up and down her room, "I need to cool down, I'm way too angry right now." She told herself. Time passed quickly and there was a knock to her door,

"Yes?" She asked opening the door,

"There is a guest to see you in the Headmaster's Office." A student stated,

"Thanks," Hanaketi walked passed her and headed to the Headmaster's Office.

"Hana! Are you alright? You sounded upset and somewhat angry when I last spoke to you." Ketsu said,

"I...I'm fine... You shouldn't be concerned about me; you've got more important people to worry about." Hanaketi replied,

"Even if I didn't love you like that, I'd still worry about you, Hana. I mean if not me then who else?" Ketsu asked,

"I don't need your worry, or concern. We are both far from each other now so please stop caring about me; it makes it easier for me to move on." Hanaketi said coldly, "Give me the results and then just get home."

"Hana, what is your problem?! Ever since you slayed that other vampire you've changed completely!" Ketsu stated,

"I don't want you to suffer like I did... If you left me alone, if we didn't love each other then you can stay with your family..." Hanaketi stated.

"T...That's what this is about? O...Our family?" Ketsu asked somewhat surprised,

"Y...Yes. This is why I can't let you be anywhere near me, I can't get over you if you keep showing up..." Hanaketi replied.

"I care about you more than the others, I don't care about losing my home to spend time with you, Hana I really do love you. Why won't you just accept it?" Ketsu asked,

"Why won't you just understand already? I gave up on my parents and they were killed do you know what it was like for me to be unable to go to their funeral? I don't want that to happen. If you go against your parents they'll disown you, what happens if they die or something like that? You won't be able to see them just like what happened to me." Hanaketi replied,

"I don't love them if they can't accept my feelings for you. Even my chosen Fiancé knows that I care more about you then her, and she's fine. She understands that I love you." Ketsu stated he took Hanaketi's hand,

"B...But I can't let you... I shouldn't be anything to you; I don't want to be anything to you. I care about you that's why I wanted to stop you." Hanaketi stated.

"You did everything to protect me, you slayed vampires, you constantly watched where I went, but yet you don't understand that I don't need the others, I just need you. You're the only one who matters; I'll go to any lengths to prove that to you. I just want to be by your side. Always." Ketsu stated by this stage he was holding her hand stopping her from going anywhere, and Hanaketi was blushing.

"You say this now... What happens when you don't feel that way?" Hanaketi asked,

"I want to be the one to look after you Hana, all the time throughout my life you've always had my back, this time I want to be able to be there for you." Ketsu smiled, "come on, what is there to lose?"

"A...Ah... I'm sorry... I never realised standing up for you all these years, I must have been a pain... always trying to protect you when you're the guy." Hanaketi replied looking down.

"Nah, the guys all knew that you weren't just a girl, but what they forgot was that you were a girl." Ketsu smiled, "I could never forget that fact. You may appear strong but you're still delicate and need to be cared for."

"I...I see... That's the third time I've heard that I was delicate... First Rasaiath, then Akatsuki and now you." Hanaketi laughed, "I suppose the three of you can't be wrong."

"Akatsuki, who would that, be?" Ketsu asked,

"He's a vampire in the Night Class. He hangs around me a lot for some reason, he's sort of annoying but sometimes I'm happy to have someone's company." Hanaketi smiled, "everyone here is pretty nice, even the vampires, Aidou has his moments, as does Ruka, but all the other vampires seem nice. Although from the Day Class I should warn you about Zero, he can either be nice or completely the opposite, he's nothing to worry about, since you're not a vampire."

"Hana, you are way too good at predicting things for your own good," Ketsu laughed, "How'd you know about me transferring?"

"Like you said, I'm good at predicting things." Hanaketi smiled.


	6. A Love problem, Torn between two

Headmaster Cross entered the room along with Kaname, "Sorry Hana, we're not interrupting anything right?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"No, actually we were about to come find you. Ketsu has transfer papers to give you." Hanaketi smiled,

"So this is the Ketsu I've heard so much about?" Kaname asked,

"Yes, Kaname-Sempai this is Ketsu, Ketsu this is Kaname-Sempai." Hanaketi smiled,

"It's nice to see you smiling again Hana, hopefully with Ketsu here it'll mean less blooded knuckles right?" Headmaster Cross asked,

"Heh...Heh... Yeah, I'll do my best to stop punching things when I'm angry." Hanaketi said laughing,

"Hana why don't you show Ketsu round and introduce him to a few people while I talk to Kaname and get Ketsu's papers in order." Headmaster Cross said, Hanaketi nodded and she and Ketsu left.

Hanaketi found Yuki and Zero discussing Prefect duties, "Yuki, Zero! I want to introduce you to someone." Hanaketi called, heading over to them only to have Yuki hug her,

"Hana, are you okay? We were so worried earlier!" Yuki stated, "What were you trying to do?"

Hanaketi sighed, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you, but since I can't just tell you to go away while I tell them, I suppose I'll tell you all. Last night I tried to kill myself, I used my knife in hope I could draw a vampire to the dorms, and get it to kill me, I mean normally that wouldn't have been easy so I was going to talk to the vampire who came and convince them it was what I wanted and that they couldn't get in trouble for it." Hanaketi stated,

"But you didn't expect your knife to do what it did, did you Hana? Those knives are dangerous to even us. To Yuki and Zero it'd be harmless but to us it's different." Ketsu stated,

"Yeah, I found that out this morning when I woke up. That was when Ketsu called, so I couldn't come and find you guys until now as I had to get ready for him coming, and on that note. Yuki, Zero this is my friend Ketsu, Ketsu these are my friends Yuki and Zero." Hanaketi stated.

"What's Ketsu doing here?" Yuki asked remembering the last time he was mentioned,

"He's transferred as of tomorrow morning he'll be in our class, but I'm up for doing the rounds later, I'm feeling much better. My guilt is gone thanks to Kaname-Sempai earlier." Hanaketi stated,

"How'd he do that?" Yuki asked,

"He pointed out that Rasaiath wanted to die, I was blind to that because I was too concerned with the fact he was killed when he was completely innocent, and now Ketsu is here, so I'm much happier." Hanaketi smiled.

"It's good to see you smiling," Yuki stated.

That evening Zero, Yuki and Hanaketi went on patrol. They started at the gates as always.

"Hana, can I talk to you? Without the other two or any of the other Night Class." Akatsuki asked, taking Hanaketi's hand.

"Fine, what's bothering you?" Hanaketi asked leading Akatsuki aside and into the trees.

"I smelt your blood last night, what happened? Are you alright?" Akatsuki asked Hanaketi turned away slightly.

"I'm fine. I was a little clumsy that's all, I cut my hand." Hanaketi lied.

"You did not. If you had I would see a bandage on your hand, and you couldn't have cut it through the bandage already on your hand. So what really happened?" Akatsuki demanded backing her to the wall.

"I cut my arm; I tried to get myself killed. There are you happy? I told you the truth. You'll laugh at this but I was guilty, I couldn't 

go on the way things were. My life was full of downs and no ups." Hanaketi stated trying to move but finding herself unable to get away from Akatsuki.

"Why would I laugh at you being guilty? It proves you're human it also proves you aren't cold blooded. You had a reason to kill the others but not this one, therefore you're upset and guilty. That's understandable but that doesn't mean you can just give up! Everyone else suffers with bad days, maybe even bad weeks, but they don't give up. There is no easy option other than to move forwards and keep trying. Eventually things start to look up." Akatsuki stated, "you don't see me trying to get you to kill me do you? Even though I'm suffering pretty badly, from just being near you."

At this point Hanaketi started blushing, "I...I'm sorry. If I'm that much of a problem why don't you just stay away from me?" She asked,

"Because I can't, I love you Hana. But all you do is push me away." Akatsuki stated, kissing her on the lips leaving Hanaketi frightened and confused. She pushed him off and made a break for it.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Yuki asked seeing Hanaketi slightly disorientated,

"I think I have a major problem..." Hanaketi stated looking back before turning back to Yuki.

"Major Problem? What is it?" Yuki asked,

"Two different guys just admitted to loving me..." Hanaketi stated,

"W...What? You're right this is a major problem, which do you like better?" Yuki asked,

"I don't know... I mean I know who my logical choice is but for some reason I can't just say no to the other one. Logical choice is Ketsu; second choice is a vampire... the last thing I need would be a return from a certain other vampire..." Hanaketi sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Akatsuki?" Yuki asked,

"Yeah... I like them both... I can't choose between them..." Hanaketi paused, "Ketsu. I have no choice but to choose him... Because of me he's parents will disown him, so I owe it to him..."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked,

"I mean, he came here to be with me... He admitted his feelings to me which means he's going against his parents; he said he won't marry his fiancé..." Hanaketi stated, "Meaning his parents will most likely disown him because of me... So no matter what my feelings are for Akatsuki I have to stay with Ketsu." She explained.

"I see..." Yuki replied the two headed on with duties.


End file.
